Nathan Street
Nathan is the son of Noelle Street and Julian Wurth. Shortly after his birth, he was kidnapped by Kylie Sass - his grandfather's friend, and mom's friend -and was missing until Jaime Street -his grandfather- got him back. He now lives with his girlfriend Bella and daughter Alice. Description Nathan is a bad guy but has good intention, who is low-key Batman. He has pale skin, amber eyes, brown hair that he sometimes dyes black, and big lips, which he inherited from his mum. He has always been good at picking up things about the people around him, which he used for good to make sure his mom didn't marry a cheater, but he is currently using his gifts for bad in the criminal career. Toddlerhood Nathan aged up with the angelic trait off-screen whilst he was with Kylie. While living with her, he maxed out his skills. Nathan’s relationship with Kylie was good friends and caregiver, suggesting that he actually had a good relationship with her. When Jaime finally found out about Nathan, he brought him back to Noelle, which happened to be the day before Nathan aged up to a child. Nathan was often upset with his mom hurting his feelings, but she tried with him as she was new to being a mother. Childhood Nathan aged up with the Social Butterfly Aspiration and the Sleuth trait. He moved with his mother to live in a small house in Windenburg with Carrie and Tyler. Before he moved, he often saw hanging out with his also child, aunt, and uncle; Chase, and Willow. Nathan discovered that Tyler was previously roommates with his father Julian, which he began sleuthing around to find out more about him behind Noelle's back. He became good friends with his (second)cousin, Phoenix and they definitely understood each other on a deeper level because they had similar personalities. Teenhood Nathan aged up with the Frenzied and Goofball traits with the smallest room a teenager had in the whole series. He decided to invite his dad, Julian, to the party, much to the shock of Noelle. Unaware to Nathan at first, Noelle yelled at Julian for being a bad father to Nathan and things didn't go so well, even though Nathan basically planned all of this. Nathan then met a girl named Robyn at Hare Square Park. Ever since that day, Nathan had fallen in love with Robyn and she ended up being a good influence on him and also his partner in investigating. They were nearly an exact replica of Batman and Robin. Noelle was trying to move on and see new guys, however, Nathan saw her flirting with Toby. It was because of this that Noelle told Nathan that she was never getting back with Julian, angering him even more. Nathan and Robyn decided to investigate Toby and discovered that Toby cheated on Noelle, with a woman named Evie, and Toby and she had a baby girl named, Pamela. He also spent this time flirting with Robyn. On the day of Noelle and Toby's wedding, he told Noelle what he had found out, resulting in the wedding being called off. That night he slept over at his grandparent's house along with his mom. Adulthood Nathan aged up into a young adult with more of a "bad boy" style and the with the observant trait. Even though everyone expected Nathan to join the detective career, he joined the criminal career instead because he thought that this career would be easy to do and wouldn't be a lot of hard work. His friend Connor (not Connor Callery-Aiken) gave him this job. Even though he may look like a 'bad' boy, he is wholesome on the inside. Nathan spent more time with Robyn and their relationship got deeper and they shared their first kisses together. Nathan invited Chase, Indigo and Robyn out to go bowling and Nathan continued to flirt with Robyn, but unaware that Chase also liked her, Nathan left for work, leaving Robyn and Chase in of on an unofficial date. When Chase invited Nathan and Robyn to the Bluffs even though there was nothing to do as it was heavily snowing. Chase flirted with Robyn in front of Nathan, causing issues with Robyn and Nathan's relationship. Nathan was seen walking by The Summer Home, feeling really sad and moping over the loss of his grandfather Jaime Street. Willow was hoping to sell her baked goods to Nathan, but he was too upset to buy anything. Nathan was invited to hang out with his dad Julian and the two seemed to get along well, despite the past. However, things turned worse when Nathan had found out his crush Robyn had cheated on him - even though they weren't official - with his uncle Chase, breaking Nathan's heart, especially when Robyn and Chase admitted to Nathan that they were in love with each other, even though Chase was already dating a girl named Neveah. Nathan and Robyn ended up losing all their love for each other to the point where they weren't even interested in each other anymore. Nathan, feeling low and sad about Robyn, went on Simder to look for a hook-up, and he invited Bella O'Reilly (Fran's ex). It was shown that the two were already close friends. Nathan told Bella about his situation and they slept together that night. After his one-night-stand with Bella, Nathan showed true feelings for her and managed to happily move on from Robyn by forming an official relationship with Bella and Nathan moved out, not with his mom Noelle, and went to live with Bella. After realising Bella loves him for who he is and not for his bad boy ways Nathan has decided to change his ways and end his criminal career. Sometime later, Nathan and Bella had a daughter named Alice Street. Trivia * Nathan is the first child of the fifth generation. ** Nathan is the first member of the fifth generation, just as his mother was the first member of the fourth, his grandma was the first of the third, and his great-grandpa was the first of the second generation. * Nathan is the first sim of the series to be kidnapped. * Nathan's aunt and uncle, Willow and Chase, are not that much older than him. * Nathan was a secret baby to everyone except Kylie, Carrie, Charlotte, Julian, Lilith, and Jaime. * Lilith and Jamie found out about Nathan in episode 27 of Broken Dream when they found his birth certificate in Noelle's old room. * Nathan was finally found by Jaime in the 27th episode of In the Suburbs and brought back to Noelle; Also the episode that Noelle's step-sister and brother would age up into children. * Nathan is British. * He has the smallest teen room of any sim. * He is low- key Batman (Not anymore) * He is very good at investigating things such as finding out who his dad was and that his mom's fiancé, Toby, was the father of Evie Delgato's daughter, Pamela. This is because he has a Sleuth trait. *Nathan had the moodlet that Robyn had cheated on him even though they weren't officially dating. *Nathan is the first sim to use Simmer for a one-night-stand. *Nathan never got to meet his great-grandmother Salma, as she died before Noelle found her baby. *He and Bella have a daughter named Alice.https://twitter.com/claresiobhan/status/1152915054632873984 References Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Fifth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Blood Relations Category:Young Adults Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Sims Category:Al Arabi